Pokecross Saga Episode 2: Mirror Mirror
by Rocketshipper
Summary: another musical AAML fic. enjoy:)


Pokecross Saga Episode 2: Mirror Mirror (revised)

Extra note: this is the revised edition of Mirror Mirror, with all (I hope) the grammar errors and mis-spellings fixed. I also added some new dialogue and things to enhance some scenes, but I didn't cut anything out. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Pokemon, BUT I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!!!! If I did I would be rich and rule the world, MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I don't, Nintendo and some Japanese people do. This fic is just for fun, so don't sue me PLEASE. WB also owns some of the rights as well as the rights to a certain "Histeria" character that I stuck in the story for humor. (Histeria rocks!!) "Misty's song" belongs to the people who made the "2 B A Master" CD. "Mirror Mirror" is owned by M2M and the people who put out their CDs. (I changed a few of the words in the song to have it make more sense, but it was only a few). "The One" is owned by BSB and their CD company, so please don't any of you music people sue me either. Don't anybody sue me please because you won't get any money, because I don't have any. I planned on doing a Gary fic, but since I based it on a movie that I haven't seen for awhile, I can't do it yet. This fic takes place between "the Misty Mermaid" and "Clefairy Tales". Anyway enjoy the story.

Perspective: Misty

Narrator: It's another beautiful day in Cerulean City. After an explosive Team Rocket encounter at the water ballet in our last episode, our heroes have decided to stay in Cerulean with Misty's sisters for a few days. What new adventures are around the corner today on Pokemon?

The sun rises over the horizon of Cerulean City. Its golden rays slowly stretch across the roofs of the buildings and shine through the windows of the Cerulean City Gym. The warmth of the sun slowly awakens the girl lying in the bed of one of the rooms in the top floor of the building. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up, yawning loudly before glancing sadly at the calendar on the table beside her. As she does, tears suddenly begin to flow down her face.

Misty: (softly crying) Tomorrow's the day. I bet they forgot again, just like last year. (looking down) Well, I better start getting dressed; my sisters will be calling me for breakfast soon.

Narrator: Uh oh, it looks like something is bothering Misty, but what could it be?

(Ash's voice announcing title) Mirror Mirror

Perspective: Ash

Ash, Brock and Pikachu are downstairs sleeping in their sleeping bags. Suddenly the peace is shattered by an ear splitting sound.

Sound: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash/Brock: (jumping out of sleeping bags) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH/AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Pikachu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH (shocks Ash and Brock)

Daisy walks into the room to see Ash and Brock lying on the ground charred to a crisp.

Daisy: Get up you sleepy heads, didn't you hear the breakfast bell; it's time to eat.

Ash: (in pain) Yeah...We heard…it ...all right.

Daisy: (irritated) Well then get off your backs, come in here, and eat the breakfast Violet cooked for us.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu get up and follow Daisy into the kitchen where Violet and Lily are already sitting around the breakfast table ready to eat. The table is covered with all sorts of breakfast treats like waffles, pancakes, bacon, cinnamon rolls, french toast, and eleven different kinds of cereals.

Brock: (eyes really big) WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA you fixed an entire buffet for us. I have never seen so much food in my life.

Ash: (just as surprised) And it all looks so delicious too.

Pikachu: Let's chow down!!!!!!!!!!!

Violet: (giggles) I'm glad you like it.

Ash and Brock grab some plates and fill them up with all sorts of goodies. Brock dives into his food right away, but Ash first divides up his and gives half to Pikachu on his own little plate.

Ash: Thanks for letting us stay here and fixing us such a big breakfast.

Lily: Don't mention it. Any friends of Misty's are friends of ours.

Brock: (blushing, talking goofy) It is such an honor to be eating breakfast with three beautiful girls like you.

Ash: (sweat drop) You're lucky Misty isn't around to hear you say that or she would pound you good.

Violet: (sweat drop) Well anyway we have a little secret to let you guys in on. Misty's birthday is tomorrow.

Ash: It is?

Daisy: Yeah. Last year we forgot about it and she got really mad at us, so this year we are going to throw her a big surprise party.

Ash: We better go out and get her a present later, right Brock?

Brock: Yeah, I know a really good store where we can look for one. I saw it the last time we were here.

Ash: Where did you go last time anyway?

Brock: I've told you a million times. I was just doing stuff.

Ash: (sarcastic) Uh-huh right

Lily: (sweat drop) Ok anyway, we will plan the party; you guys can go out and buy the food, drinks and your prese.... (hears footsteps on the stairs) Uh oh here she comes, everyone act normal.

Everyone quiets down and starts eating again as Misty walks into the room.

Misty: Oh it looks like Violet went all out today. This stuff looks delicious.

Misty grabs a plate, sits down, and begins to eat. However she seems a little more quiet than usual.

Ash: Misty, is anything wrong?

Misty: Oh nothing, just thinking.

Brock: (whispering to Ash) I bet she is depressed because she thinks her sisters forgot her birthday again this year. (Ash nods)

Ash: So what are you going to do today Misty?

Misty: Well I was thinking of going down to the beauty salon and getting a manicure. Then I was going to take a long nap. I am tired from that water ballet and need my beauty sleep.

Ash: (snickering) Beauty sleep. You'll need a beauty coma to improve your looks.

Misty: (really mad) WHEN I WANT YOU OPINION I'LL ASK FOR IT (whacks Ash with hammer) I am not in the mood to fight with you today Ash. I am going to go eat in my room, goodbye. (walks out)

Lily: (head REALLY big) WHY DID YOU DO THAT ASH? NOW SHE IS IN AN EVEN WORSE MOOD THAN BEFORE. DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO ACT NORMAL?

Ash: (scared) But fighting is normal for us (everyone but Ash falls over from stupidity)

Lily: (still mad) YOU STUPID LITTLE TWERP, YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING (starts strangling Ash)

Daisy: (pulls Lily of Ash) Take a chill pill sister. What's done is done. Let's just try to get the party plans rolling and try to stay out of Misty's way for the time being. (glares at Ash) Is that all right with you Ash?

Ash: Ok ok I get the message. Let's go look for the party food Brock.

Violet: (handing a piece of paper and a wad of money to Brock) This is the list of everything we need, and some money to pay for it.

Brock: Thanks. We will be back in awhile.

Ash: Come on Pikachu

Pikachu: Coming. (hops off the table and onto Ash's shoulder)

Ash Brock and Pikachu head out the door and onto the streets of Cerulean City to find the necessary party supplies.

Perspective: Misty

Misty returns to her room and sits down at the desk in one corner of her room. She quickly glances over at Togepi, who is still sleeping in the basket she had set up for it, and then begins eat. However she isn't very hungry and her mind starts to wander to other things.

Misty: (talking to herself) It looks like they forgot again. Oh well, I wouldn't expect anything else from them anyway. At least I can treat myself to a good time with a little of the money I have.

Misty reaches into her wallet to count how much money she has, but as she leafs through the contents she stops on a very treasured picture. It was a group picture of Ash Misty and Brock, taken by Todd, their photographer friend. As she holds it all the memories of the adventures they have shared together come flooding back to her.

Misty: (still talking to herself) We've had so many fun adventures. Who would have thought that I would have made friends with them and come on this journey, all because of a forgotten birthday? (puts her finger on Ash in the picture) Oh Ash, I wanted you to remember most of all. Tomorrow isn't just my birthday it's also…also.

A single tear rolls down Misty's cheek and splashes on to the picture. Misty carefully puts the picture back in her wallet.

Misty: (sad) Who am I kidding. Ash doesn't care about me like that. Never has, and never will.

With these thoughts fresh in her mind, Misty tries to finish eating but has lost her appetite.

Perspective: Ash

Cashier: That will be 50 dollars please.

Ash: (snaps out of trance) Huuuuuuh, oh yeah (digs through his pocket for the money Violet gave them) Here you go.

Cashier: (takes the money and hands Ash the bag full of his purchases) Thank you, come again.

Brock: (blushing, talking goofy) I'll come back any day to see I beautiful girl like you. Will you go out with me?

Ash: (MAJOR sweat drop) Uh, Brock, the cashier is a guy.

Brock rubs his non-existent eyes and takes a closer look. The Cashier is a guy after all. He is tall with short blonde hair (kind of looks like Sailor Uranus)

Cashier: No I am not a girl but yes I would love to go out with a strong looking kid like you, how about you pick me up at seven?

Brock: (billion sweat drops) Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh, I have something planned for tonight so no. (grabs Ash by the arm) Come on Ash lets get out of here (runs out of the store at super speed, with Pikachu close behind, trying to catch up)

Brock and Ash stop a few blocks down to catch their breath. After a couple minutes of panting they finally have enough strength to talk.

Brock: I have never been so embarrassed in my life (sigh) I finally got a date and the person who I got it with is a guy. He sure had a high-pitched voice.

Ash: Maybe if you actually had some eyes you would notice these things.

Brock: I will ignore that remark only because I am too tired to fight with you. Now lets go find Misty some presents. That store I mentioned earlier is right around the corner.

Ash: Ok, let's go.

Ash and Brock walk down the street to the store Brock was talking about. Once inside Ash and Brock split up to search for presents. As Ash searches the aisles for the perfect gift Pikachu finally catches up to him.

Pikachu (gasping for breath) I...finally...found...you (falls over from exhaustion)

Ash: Pikachu are you ok? (picks Pikachu up). Why did it take you so long to catch up to us?

Pikachu: Because you and Brock ran away so fast and I couldn't find you, then I remembered that Brock said you were going to come here.

Ash: (laughs) When it comes to romance Brock can overreact. Now let's go find a gift for Misty. What do you think it should be?

Pikachu: Well whatever it is it should have something to do with water Pokemon

Ash: Ok let's start looking

Ash and Pikachu browse the aisles but can't really find anything that they think would fit Misty.

Ash: None of this stuff is good enough. I want to find her something really special, something that will show her I care.

Pikachu (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) It sounds like Ashy boy has a little crush.

Ash: I do not, don't jump to conclusions.

Pikachu: If you really wanted to get her something she would like you should get her a new bike.

Ash: But then she might decide to leave.

Pikachu (sly grin) I knew it, I knew it. You do like her.

Ash: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Come on Ash just admit it. It is totally obvious and plus I have read your diary so I know for a fact it's true.

Ash: (really nervous) Well I........ uhhh kind of like her.

Pikachu: You can do better than that

Ash: Ok I…like her a lot

Pikachu: YEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!! I got it (pulls a tape recorder out from behind his back) Now I can black mail you into doing whatever I want.

Ash: (really mad) WHY YOU LITTLE...

Voice: Excuse me sir but I couldn't help overhearing that you are looking for a gift for a special someone but are having trouble finding it.

Ash: huuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh (turns around to see one of the girl employees standing behind him, name tag reads April) Uh-huh yeah I am looking for a gift.

April: Then follow me sir.

Ash and Pikachu follow the lady to the back of the store where the fancier items are.

April: I overheard you say that this girl likes Water Pokemon. We just got this item in today and I think you might be interested.

She walks to the farthest shelf in the back and picks up a mirror and hands it to Ash. The mirror is about the size of a school textbook, and the frame is blue colored wood with pictures of the ocean and water Pokemon carved into it.

Ash: Wow this would be perfect for her.

April: We just got it from some second hand store. It was supposedly found in some archeological dig and there is a legend to go with it. The legend says that long ago a Prince made the mirror using wood from a magic tree for his girlfriend because she liked water Pokemon so much. But then he had to go to war and was killed. His girlfriend was so grief stricken that she almost killed herself, but then her deep love for him and her sorrow over the loss of him, awakened the magic which gave her the one thing she desired, to be with her love again.

Ash: That's cool. It's the perfect gift for Misty, she love water Pokemon and all that romantic stuff. I'll take it. (thinks about it a minute, hangs his head) But it's probably too expensive.

April: No, its only twenty dollars.

Ash: (sweat drop) Really? That sounds a little too good to be true. (glares) Are you sure this mirror is really legendary?

April: (sweat drop, laughs nervously) Of course it is! I'm…I'm not making anything up. Everything I said is true.

Ash: Then why is it so cheap? What's the catch?

April: (talking fast) No catch, no catch at all! I just figured you really needed a present for your girl and you don't look like a kid with a lot of money so I'm giving you a little discount. It normally costs a lot more.

Ash: (sighs) Well ok. I guess I'll buy it.

April: Then follow me to the cash register and I will ring you up.

Ash follows April to the front counter where Brock is busy buying a stuffed Tentacruel for Misty and hitting on the cashier.

Brock: (acting goofy) You are the prettiest cashier I have ever seen.

Cashier: (sweatdrop) Hey sis, would you mind getting rid of this creapazoid for me.

April: No prob. June (walks up to Brock) SUPER MEGA PUNCH ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! (punches Brock and sends him flying out of the store)

Pikachu: (sweatdrop) She's scary.

Ash: (bigger sweatdrop) Don't ever mess with anyone in her family.

April: Now that he is out of the way could you ring up this nice young man for me?

June: Sure no problem.

Ash pays for the mirror and heads out of the store with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. They cross the street to where Brock is laying in a heap.

Ash: Brock, are you ok?

Brock: Ouch

Suddenly out of nowhere an Officer Jenny appears.

Jenny: (examining Brock) It looks like this poor boy has been attacked (turning to Ash) Do you know who did this?

Before Ash can answer, Brock jumps up and grabs Officer Jenny's hand.

Brock: (acting goofy) You are the most beautiful Jenny yet.

Ash: Hey Brock I thought you were beat up beyond recognition?

Brock: (still acting goofy) The beauty of this lovely Jenny healed me. (Ash falls over)

Jenny: (sweatdrop) Uuuuuuhhhh yeaaaaaahhhhh. Well I got to go I think I hear a robbery being committed (runs off at light speed)

Brock: (depressed) Rejected again.

Ash: Don't worry Brock you'll meet someone someday, now come on, let's go back to the gym and start preparing for the party.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu head back to the gym where they give the party supplies to Misty's sisters.

Daisy: Great you got everything. Misty is out of the house right now and we can make all the preparations.

Ash: While you guys start on that, Brock and I are going to go wrap the presents we got Misty.

Brock: (being goofy again) And when we're done we'll come back and help you beautiful ladies with your work.

Daisy: (sweatdrop) No no that's ok take all the time you need. We can handle everything else.

Ash: Come on Brock can't you forget about girls for a few seconds, we have presents to wrap.

Ash grabs Brock and drags him out of the room and upstairs to get the wrapping paper.

Perspective: Misty

The clock reads 10:00 PM as Misty quietly sneaks into the Cerulean Gym. She quickly runs up the stairs towards her room hoping not to wake anyone. She has been out all day at the health spa trying to get her mind off Ash and her Birthday. It worked and she enjoyed herself so much that she lost track of time, and before she knew it, it was really late.

Misty: (whispering) I hope Togepi is ok, I left it here because it was still sleeping when I headed to the spa. (stops in the hall leading to the upstairs living room) huuuuuuuhhh?

Misty looks into the living room and sees Ash standing on the balcony starring up at the sky. Curious, she walks out onto the balcony to find out what he is doing.

Misty: (concerned) Ash, what are you doing up this late?

Ash: (jumps) Waaaaaaaahh (turns around) Oh Misty it's only you (looks back at the sky) I was just looking at the stars.

Misty: Can I join you?

Ash: Sure

Misty moves over to the balcony and stands next to Ash but instead of looking up at the stairs she looks at him.

Ash: The stairs are so beautiful, (turning to her) aren't they Misty?

Misty: (blushing, quickly looking away) Uhh yeah I totally agree.

Ash: Yeah. So what took you so long to get back anyway? We were all worried. Your sisters were about to call the police. I got them to calm down and go to sleep by promising to stay up and watch for you.

Misty: (blushing lightly, thinking) He was worried about me. I can't believe it. (out loud) I just lost track of time, because I was enjoying myself so much.

Ash: Well the beauty spa sure did its job Misty. You look great.

Misty: (major blushing) Thanks Ash. (looks back at the stars) I love looking at the stars. I used to do it all the time with my Dad before he died.

Ash: Your father died?

Misty: (looking down) Yeah, he got really sick one day and the doctors couldn't help him. Did you watch the stars with your dad as a kid?

Ash: No, my dad left on his Pokemon journey before I could remember anything about him. I always watched with my mom. She always loved lying in the backyard and just watching the sky for the longest time. She talked about my dad a lot, how handsome he was, how much of a talented Pokemon trainer he was, those kinds of things. She hopes that he will one day come home from his journey and I will finally get to meet him. But I don't know. If he is as wonderful as my mom says, then I don't see why he doesn't call or write or something. The only explanation I could think of is that he is dead or worse, abandoned us.

Misty: There could be other reasons you know?

Ash: Yeah. Some day maybe I'll go looking for him.

Misty: I hope you find him Ash.

Ash: You talk as if you won't be there. You are planning on continuing to travel with me aren't you?

Misty: (blushing a little) Of course…for now. But you never know what could happen in the future, Ash.

Ash: Well I hope nothing ever happens to tear our group apart. I wish I could keep traveling with you and Brock forever. I don't ever want the journey to end. (smiling at her) Thanks for your support on the father issue, Misty. I really appreciate it.

Misty: You're welcome. (looking up at the sky) You know Ash, sometimes you sound almost mature.

Ash: HEY!!!!

Misty giggles and looks back up at the sky. Ash smiles at her and turns his gaze to the heavens as well. They both stand in silence with their sites fixed on the universe above. Suddenly a cold breeze blows by and Misty starts shivering.

Ash: (concerned) Misty, are you cold?

Misty: Just a little

Ash: (takes of his jacket) Here. (wraps his jacket around Misty's shoulders)

Misty: (blushing) Thanks.

Ash puts his arm around her shoulder and rubs his hand up and down her arm.

Ash: Feeling warmer?

Misty: (blushing more) Yes, much better now.

Ash and Misty turn and look into each other's eyes. They stare at each other for a minute or two and then they both lean forward at the same time, closing their eyes and moving closer and closer until...........

CREAAAAAAAAAK

Ash/Misty: WAAAAAAAHHHH/AAAAAAAHHHHH

Ash and Misty jump and spin around to see Brock standing in the hallway.

Brock: Sorry to scare you. I couldn't sleep.

Ash: (looking away from Misty, blushing) It's ok Brock.

Misty: (glares at Brock, thinking) How dare he ruin that moment. (raising her voice) You nearly gave us a heart attack Brock.

Brock: (cowering a little) I said I was sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. I'll go back to bed now. See you guys in the morning.

Brock walks off leaving Ash and Misty standing together on the balcony. They turn and stare at each other again for a while until the silence is broken by Ash.

Ash: I got to go to bed. (starts walking away)

Misty: Wait Ash, I have to tell you something.

Ash: How about you tell me tomorrow night? I'll meet you here. We can watch the stars again and you can tell me whatever you want.

Misty: (a little disappointed) Ok. Good night Ash.

Ash: Good night Misty, sweet dreams.

Ash heads down stairs to get in his sleeping bag. Misty stands and watches him go.

Misty: (whispering to herself) Sweet dreams Ash.

Misty turns around and heads back outside onto the balcony to look at the stars some more.

Perspective: Jessie

Jessie sits alone on the bed of a room in the Cerulean City Hotel. James is off on a trip to the vending machine and Meowth is in his own personal room planning their next attack on the twerp trio. She sighs and looked longingly at the door.

Jessie: (irritated) What is keeping James? It doesn't take that long to go get us some candy. (sighs, looks out the window) I wish he would come back soon. It's lonely in here all alone.

Jessie takes out of her pocket a heart shaped locket. She opens it to reveal a group picture of her, James, and Meowth. She kept it hidden because she didn't want Meowth or James knowing she had it.

Jessie: (looking at picture) We've had lots of good times together. (focuses on James) Oh James. We've been friends for a long time, Ever since we met at Pokemon tech. We joined Team Rocket together, we failed together, and we lost together. I always thought that I didn't need love. All my other boyfriends left me because they thought I was too mean and nasty and my opinion of boys changed. I figured I could get along all by myself without anybody. But when I met you I remembered how good it felt to have a friend. You made me feel special for who I was, and even after all the mean things I've done to you, you still didn't stop being my friend. I never realized how much I was in love with you until I thought I would lose you to that Jessiebel woman. Now, I just wish I had the guts to tell you how I feel.

Just then the door creaks open and James enters the room.

James: (tossing a bag onto Jessie's bed) The machine didn't have any fat free nuts so you will just have to go with the regular ones.

Jessie: Oh well (opens them and starts eating)

James: If you ask me I don't think you need fat free food, you look fine.

Jessie: (blushing) Thanks. What did you get?

James: I got the worlds most perfect snack food of all, the (drum roll please).....................TWINKY!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jessie falls over in stupidity)

Jessie: (getting up) Those are the world's most fattening snacks. Eat too many and you'll be as big as a cow. They're gross too.

James: Did you ever hear the joke about the kid that sucked the cream out of what he thought was a Twinkie but it was really a…

Voice: Excuse me but you can't tell that joke here.

Jessie/James: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh (turn around to see a woman in a red dress with black hair standing behind them) Who are you?

Woman: I am Lydia Karaoke, network censor. The joke you were about to tell is inappropriate for children to hear. You may not use it in this fanfic. (slaps a censored sticker over James's mouth)

Jessie: Aren't you from that other WB show that stopped showing new episodes? Your studio is down the hall. This is the Pokemon studio.

Lydia: I go wherever there is media that needs censoring.

Jessie: (irritated) Well then why don't you go bother MTV or something. They're shows needs plenty of censoring; now get out of our episode. (pushes her out the door and slams it) I'm glad that's over.

James: (pulling sticker off his mouth) She was really weird.

Jessie: So what was the answer to that joke anyway?

(James whispers the answer in Jessie's ear)

Jessie: (turning blue) EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!! That's disgusting James. I can't believe you said that. How you could ever eat a Twinkie again, after hearing that joke, is beyond me.

James: I guess I just like them regardless. (yawns) Well I am going to go to sleep now. (lays down in his bed) Good night Jess (turns out the light)

Jessie sits on her bed listening to James breathing. As soon she hears him snoring softly she gets up, walks over to his bed, and sits on the side. She looks down onto his sleeping body and gently brushes a strand of hair away from his face.

Jessie: (whispering) Oh James you look so cute when you're sleeping. (leans down and kisses him on the cheek) Sweet dreams James.

Jessie gets up and walks out onto the balcony of her hotel room to look up at the stars.

Perspective: Misty/Jessie

Misty stands alone on the balcony looking up at the stars. She begins to think of all the events of the day; her sisters forgetting again, fighting with Ash, their near romantic moment on the balcony.

Misty: Stupid Brock. We were so close. If it hadn't been for him I might have finally told Ash how.... No I should just forget it. Ash will never love me.

Tears begin to run down Misty's face as she returns her gaze to the heavens. A large cloud rolls aside revealing a shining full moon. The breeze gently rustles the leaves of the trees adding noise to the otherwise silent night. All these things bring to Misty's mind a song that she had heard once. At the same instant, Jessie stood on the balcony of her hotel looking up at the same stars, seeing the same moon, and the song came to her as well, as if out of a hidden place deep within her soul where she had stored it and forgotten its existence till now. Neither girl knew where they had heard the song but to both of them it meant the same thing.

Jessie: (singing, looking up at the sky) **Out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars, and the moon.**

**We both know we've got something on our minds, we won't admit, but it's true.**

(turns around and looks at James sleeping in bed)

**You look at me, I look away.**

**I want to tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start, I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. O why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...I love you.**

Misty glances up again at the twinkling stars from her balcony.

Misty: (singing): **I practice all the things that I could say, line by line, every word.**

**I tell myself today could be the day, but every time I lose my nerve.** (takes picture of Ash out of her wallet)

**I look at you, you look away.**

**I want to tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start, I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. O why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...I love you.**

Tears flow down Misty's cheeks as she puts the picture away and sits down on the balcony chair. Jessie turns back towards the balcony and the star filled horizon beyond.

Misty/Jessie: (singing at the same time) **Why? Why do you turn away? It must be you're afraid like me. **

**I try, but I can't pretend that I…don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see?**

**I want to tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start, I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. O why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that…I love you.**

Suddenly Jessie hears James stirring in his bed and quickly stops singing.

James: (groggy) Did you say something Jess.

Jessie: Me? No, I didn't say anything James. You're imagining things. Go back to sleep.

James: (yawns) Oh well, guess I am. Good night Jessie.

Jessie: (sadly) Good night James.

Meanwhile Misty finishes her singing without interruption and heads back to her room to go to sleep.

next day Perspective: Misty

The sun streams into the window filling the room with light revealing Misty, who is tossing and turning restlessly in her bed. Suddenly......

Misty: (sits straight up in bed crying) ASH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Togepi: (awakened by Misty's screams) Misty, what's wrong?

Misty: Huuuuuh? (looks around, then sighs with relief) Ohhhhhh it was only a dream.

Togepi: What were you dreaming of?

Misty: I dreamed that I was somehow responsible for Ash dying. (begins to cry again)

Togepi: Don't worry, it was only a dream. It can't hurt you, it's only in you imagination. So cheer up

Misty: (smiles and wipes her tears away) Thanks Togepi. I guess we should go down stairs for Breakfast now.

Misty showers and gets dressed in her usual outfit before picking up Togepi and heading downstairs to eat. As she reaches the first floor she notices the lights are off and it is very quiet. Suddenly the lights all come on, blinding her, and Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and her sisters jump out from behind furniture.

Everybody but Misty and Togepi: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY!!!!!!!!.

Misty stairs in surprise at the living room transformed into a party room with a table piled high with presents and a big banner proclaiming "Happy Birthday Misty"

Misty: (really happy) Wow!!!!!!! You guys remembered this year.

Daisy: That's right little sis. We felt really bad about forgetting last year so we decided to throw you the biggest surprise party of your life this year. We had the guys help get supplies and stuff while you were away yesterday.

Misty: Thanks everyone.

Brock: Our pleasure

Ash: (smiling) Well Misty what do you want to do first. You can go ANYWERE you want in town and we will pay for everything, then we will come back tonight and have cake and ice cream and open presents.

Misty: Really? Cool. (thinks for a minute) Well I would like to go to the beauty salon (everyone but her falls over in stupidity)

Ash: (getting up) You went there yesterday.

Misty: So? You told me I looked good after I came back last night.

Ash: (blushing) Yeah well I did say that. (returns to normal) Well if that's where you want to go then I won't stop you. It's your day today. We are your humble chauffeurs (bows down) Where would you like to go master?

Misty: (giggling) Well if that's the case, to the Beauty Spa, Jeeves.

Sisters/Brock/Ash: Lets go!

With Misty leading the way, everyone heads downtown to begin the birthday celebration.

They first go to the Beauty Spa where Misty gets a full manicure, pedicure, and massage. Next is a dinner at an expensive Italian restaurant and then a movie. After that they decided to return to the gym for cake, ice cream, and presents.

Lily: (walking into living room carrying huge cake) Here's the cake we baked. It has double layer........

voice: Did someone say trouble?

other voice: Better make it double

suddenly Team Rocket pops out of the top of the cake.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all people within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie: JESSIE!!!!!!!!!

James: JAMES!!!!!!!!!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: Meowth that's right.

Suddenly the narrator appears.

Narrator: What are you people doing here?

Jessie: But didn't someone say Trouble?

Narrator: (irritated) They said double not trouble, and anyway you don't come out till later. Check your scripts.

Jessie James and Meowth pull scripts out from behind their backs.

James: Ah so it does say that.

Meowth: So what do we do now?

Narrator: You get out of here (hit TR with a big mallet)

TR: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting of again. (Bing)

Narrator: Now that they're gone lets do this over. (pulls out a remote and re-winds the scene back to before TR showed up.) Present opening scene, take two. ACTION!!!!!!!!!

Lily: Here's the cake we baked. It has double layers of chocolate with raspberry filling in between them.

Misty: Really??????? That's my absolute favorite kind of cake (jumps up and hugs all her sisters) Thanks girls, you're the best.

Ash: (whispering to Brock) Raspberry filling? That sounds disgusting.

Brock: (whispering back) Maybe you have to be a girl to like it.

Lily (setting the cake down on the table) Before we eat we have to open presents.

Misty: YEAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! Present time.

Everyone sweatdrop as they watch Misty shred the wrapping paper on all her presents like a Tasmanian Devil. She receives lots of make-up and other beauty supplies from her sisters, and a bunch of money from her relatives.

Misty: (hugging her sisters again) Thanks for all the great gifts.

Daisy: Our pleasure.

Brock: Here Misty. (pulls a gift-wrapped box out of his backpack) Open my present next.

Misty: (taking box from Brock) Ok, I wonder what it could be. (rips open the box and gasps when she sees what's inside) ooooooooooooohhhhhh it's sooooooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!! (pulls the stuffed Tentacruel from box) I just looooooooooove Tentacruel. Thanks Brock (gives him a big hug).

Brock: Glad you like it Misty.

Violet: Hey Ash you haven't given her your present yet.

Ash: Oh yeah. It's in my backpack. Just a second and I'll get it.

Ash gets up and walks over to his backpack and takes out a rectangular shaped package wrapped in simple green wrapping paper. However, as he heads back across the room to hand the gift to Misty, his foot tangles in the massive pile of shredded wrapping paper, from the other presents, and he falls head first into the cake.

Brock: (running over and pulling Ash out of the cake) Are you all right Ash?

Ash: (wiping the chocolate and raspberry away from his face) Yeah I'm fine. (sets the present down on the table) I better go clean up.

Misty: (suddenly exploding with anger) STUPID ASH!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO CLUMSY AND RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL CAKE!!!!!!!!!

Ash: Sorry Misty, I should have been more careful.

Misty: Sorry isn't going to cut it Ash.

Ash: Hey why are you getting so worked up? It's not a big deal, it was just a cake.

Misty: Well mister Pokemon master, raspberry and chocolate just happens to be my favorite flavor.

Ash: I think it sounds gross.

Misty: (really mad again) TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!!

Ash: Geez Misty don't over react just because someone has a different opinion then you. You aren't right all the time you know?

Misty: (really really mad) HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M NOT ALWAYS RIGHT. TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!! (hits Ash over the head with her mallet)

Ash: (gets up rubbing his head) Oooooooooowwwww. (glares at Misty) Why did you do that?

Misty: Because you were insulting me and had to be punished.

Ash: I think you're overreacting a little too much to this situation.

Misty: OVER REACT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bashes him over the head again)

Ash: (rubs his head) Stop that. (glares at Misty again) Misty, you're blowing this way out of proportion. You have to calm down.

Misty: I am not overreacting. I told you that already.

Ash: You call trying to kill me because of one ruined cake not overreacting? Stop being so stubborn.

Misty: (head ten times bigger) I AM NOT STUBBORN!!!!

Ash: YOU ARE!! You always want to get your way and you're always nagging me and criticizing my training methods.

Misty: That's because a Slowpoke could train Pokemon better than you. It's amazing you made it this far.

Misty's sisters and Brock gasp. Ash takes a step back, a look of surprise and hurt crossing his face.

Ash: (composing himself) Well…if you really think I'm such a bad trainer then why are you traveling with me?

Misty: (hesitating) Because…because…(face hardens) because you, Ash Ketchum, owe me a new bike. I told you back when I first met you; I won't stop following you until you pay me back.

Ash, instead of replying, looks down at the floor.

Ash: (solemn) Is that the only reason? All this time I thought you were my friend, that you supported me; it was always just the bike? (closes his eyes) Why do we always fight like this? No matter what we always degenerate back into bickering, over the most inane things, and then it comes back to the bike. I can't do this anymore. I can't (looks up and Misty is surprised to see tears in his eyes) I can't endure this fighting anymore. (looks sadly at Misty) You're always telling me that I am immature, but you're being a hypocrite. You're just as immature as I am. You yell and scream at people when you don't get your way, and think your better than everyone else. I thought you were my friend, that you cared about me. For awhile it seemed like you had totally forgotten about the bike. But I guess that was too much to wish for. (picks up Pikachu and his bag.) I'm going to leave now. I'll mail you the money for your bike so that you can finally get on with your life. Now I know that's what you really want, all you ever really wanted. Goodbye Misty. (looks back at Misty, eyes filled with sadness) I guess what you said last night was right; we really don't know what the future holds. I never expected this to happen.

And with that said Ash walks out the door heading to catch the next train out of town. Misty stands in shock for a few seconds before turning away.

Misty: Hmmpppffff. Good riddance, Ash Ketchum. (looks at the others) I'm going up to my room now. I'm not in the mood to finish my party anymore. (picks up her egg Pokemon) Come on Togepi.

She heads up stairs and sets Togepi down on the bed where it promptly falls asleep. Meanwhile Misty sits at her desk thinking.

Misty: (thinking, tears beginning to form in her eyes) Ash is right. I am just as immature as he is, maybe even more. After all, he did apologize but I didn't accept because I was too angry, and then I brought up the stupid bike. If it wasn't for my stupid temper Ash would still be here now. But now because of it I lost the chance of telling him how I feel, maybe forever.

Suddenly the door opens and Brock comes in. Misty quickly wipes the tears away from her eyes and turns around.

Misty: (fake smile) Hi Brock.

Brock: Hi Misty, are you ok?

Misty: (looking sad) Not really.

Brock: (walking over and standing next to her) Thinking about Ash?

Misty: (pretending not to care) No way. Why would I be thinking about that loser? Good riddance. (turns around and looks out the window)

Brock: (putting hand on her shoulder) Misty, I know how you really feel about him. I've seen the way you act when he's not around, that's when you let your true emotions show. Misty you have to tell him how you feel, even if he doesn't feel the same way. If you don't then you will have to live the rest of your life knowing you missed you chance.

Misty: (suddenly starting to cry) But it's already too late Brock. He left because of me and my big mouth. I've already missed my chance.

Brock: No it's not too late. The train out of town doesn't leave for another thirty minutes. You can still get him back if you hurry.

Misty: But what if he doesn't want to come back.

Brock: I am sure that if you apologize for what you said and tell him how you really feel then he will be happy to come back.

Misty: (looking down sadly) I don't know

Brock: Well whatever you decide, decide it quickly. You missed your first chance, you don't want to miss a second one.

Brock walks out of the room, leaving Misty to decide what to do. After a few minutes she decides to go after Ash. She puts on her pink jacket and heads downstairs and out the front door in the direction of the train station.

Perspective: Ash

The loud speaker of the train station announced 10 minutes until the text trains arrival. Ash and Pikachu sat on a bench waiting patiently for it to arrive.

Ash: Well, in ten minutes we'll be off on our Pokemon adventure again, just you and me.

Pikachu: (eyes filled with tears) I still don't see why we had to leave.

Ash: I already told you a million times. I can't stand fighting with her anymore. And besides, I now know there isn't a chance of her liking me the way I like her, she never even cared about me as a friend, she only wanted her bike back the whole time.

Pikachu: No I don't think so. I think she was lying about only caring about bike. Remember, she didn't even remember about it back when we left Cinnabar? She has to have another reason for following us.

Ash: Maybe she likes Brock, I don't know. Let's just stop thinking about it. What's done is done.

Suddenly, a giant tank rolls down the train track and stops at the train platform. And who should pop out of the top but Team Rocket (big surprise right?)

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: And make it double.

Narrator: We already heard this once today and that's enough.

Narrator pulls out his remote again and mutes TR. Then he sits back in his lounge chair and waits for TR to finish their motto.

Narrator: Yay they're finally done. Glad I didn't have to listen to that thing a second time today. Better get back to the story now. (picks up lounge chair and un-mutes TR before walking out)

Meowth: Meowth that's right, now hand over Pikachu you little twirp.

Ash: No way!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessie: You better do what we say or.........hey what's that sound?

Everyone stops and listens and suddenly they realize the sound is that of the train heading towards the station.

James: I don't think he sees our tank.

Ash: (suddenly realizing what's going to happen) Everybody run!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessie/James: (grabbing each other in a full body hug) IT'S GOING TO CRASH INTO US!!!!!!! WE DON'T WANT TO DIE, WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!.

Everyone starts running but it is already too late. The Train doesn't see TR in time to stop and it crashes straight into their tank causing it to explode into a huge fireball that engulfs the station.

Perspective: Jessie Slowly Jessie opens her eyes and looks around. The train station is littered with rubble and bodies are strewn about, some with pieces of debris on top of them. Slowly Jessie crawls painfully out from under a piece of the tank and tries to stand up but falls down, her entire body surging with pain. She then notices James lying a few feet away and, totally forgetting the pain, crawls over to him.

Jessie: James, are you all right?

She gently rolls him over and gasps. His face is covered in blood, oozing from a large cut in his head.

Jessie: (starting to cry) Oh James, no. Please speak to me.

James: (whispering weakly) Jessie..........I just ...want…to tell...you that.

Jessie: Tell me?

James: Tell you that...I...love...y... (suddenly goes limp)

Jessie: (starts shaking him) James? James? (hugs his body to hers, crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (buries her head in his lifeless chest and sobs)

Perspective: Misty

Misty is walking slowly towards the train station when she hears the crash. A few minutes later she hears sirens coming from the direction of the train station and began running. When she gets there she is stunned by the destruction that has occurred. Rubble and bodies are strewn everywhere. The Police and the ambulance are already on the scene. She quickly runs up to one of the paramedics to find out what has happened.

Misty: Excuse me sir, but what happened here?

Paramedic: From what one of the survivors told me, the train collided with a tank manned by Team Rocket and the whole place exploded.

Misty: What would TR be doing here?

Paramedic: I heard they were after some kid's Pikachu.

Misty: Oh no. Ash was here when it happened. I have to find him.

Misty runs off and begins searching through the destruction.

Misty: (talking to herself) Come on Ash don't do this to me again. You already scared me enough back at the Pokemon Tower. Please be ok.

Paramedic: Miss, are you looking for someone? If you are, could you give me his or her description please?

Misty: Ok, I'm looking for a short kid with spiky black hair, wearing a black shirt, red and blue jacket, and a red Pokemon League Expo hat.

Paramedic: (suddenly becoming very grim) I'm sorry but we found him very near the center of the blast radiance. I afraid he.

Misty: (tear filling her eyes) No. Please tell me it isn't true.

Paramedic: I'm sorry.

Misty: What about his Pikachu?

The paramedic shakes his head sadly. Misty, over come with emotion, collapses to the ground and sobs loudly.

Misty: Ash, Pikachu, it can't be. No please. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (buries her head in her knees and continues to cry)

Paramedic: Miss, I need you to come to the hospital with us, to fill out some forms for your friend.

Misty: (stands up, still crying) Ok

Paramedic: You just tell any of the other medics why you need a ride and they'll let you come along with them in their ambulance.

The medics begin loading people into the ambulances to be transported back to the hospital. Misty spots a familiar red headed woman being loaded into the nearest one. She quickly runs up to the driver of that ambulance and tells him she needs a ride and then hops in the back.

Perspective: Jessie

Jessie awakens to see Misty sitting by her bed. She quickly looked around and notices she is now in a hospital. Her right leg and left arm are both in a cast and she has an IV tube coming out of her right hand.

Jessie: What are you doing here twerp girl?

Misty: I'm here to find out what really happened back at the train station.

Suddenly Jessie remembers the recent events of the night and her eyes are filled with tears.

Misty: What's wrong?

Jessie: (crying) James is....... (buries her head in her pillow and cries silently)

Just then the door opens and a Nurse Joy walks in carrying Meowth, who has his arms and legs bandaged.

Joy: Meowth wanted to see you Jessie. (sets Meowth on Jessie bed and leaves)

Meowth: Hey Jessie, hope you didn't get hurt too bad. Where's James? Is he all right?

Hearing James' name makes Jessie burst into more sobs.

Meowth: Jessie what's wrong?

Misty: (picks up Meowth) Meowth, James, He...didn't make it.

Meowth doesn't know what to say as Misty sets him down on the bed. After a minute he walks over to Jessie and hugs her around the neck. Jessie returns the hug and they both cry together.

Suddenly Brock enters the room.

Brock: I'm sorry I'm late. I came as soon as I got your message.

Misty: What took you so long?

Brock: (goofy voice) Well there was an Officer Jenny hanging out at the train station wreck and there was a Nurse Joy in the hallway on the way to this room.

Misty: (head a million times bigger) HOW COULD YOU GAWK AT WOMEN A TIME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brock: Why not? What's the big emergency?

Misty: There was an accident at the train station and Ash.......is......d.

Suddenly, Misty is overcome with tears and grabs onto Brock, burying her head in his chest and sobbing. Brock wraps his arms around her as tears flow down his face as well. For the next few minutes the only sound in the room is the sound of crying as three young people and a Pokemon remember the friends they lost.

One week later

Perspective: Misty

A lot of things have happened in the past week. Brock contacted Ash's mom and James's parents to inform them on what had happened. Jessie and Meowth were released from the hospital and Misty offered to let them stay at her house until they were completely healed. No one felt like going anywhere or doing anything fun so they all just sat around the Cerulean Gym doing nothing. They canceled all the water shows for awhile and wouldn't except any challenges for the cascade badge. Ash's mom and James's parents arrived soon and everybody began preparations for the funeral. Now they are finally done and the funeral is scheduled for the next morning. Misty sits at her desk in her room reminiscing of all the times she had spent with Ash on his adventure. Jessie sits reading on a cot that Misty had moved into her room. Meowth lies asleep in a small kitty bed next to Jessie's cot.

Jessie: Are you ready to go to sleep Misty?

Misty just slowly nods her head, but as she begins to get up and get ready her eyes catch site of a rectangular shaped package wrapped in green paper. Ash's present. She put it up in her room after she got home from the hospital and forgot about it. She hadn't planned on opening it, but now her curiosity gets the better of her and she slowly tears the wrapping paper off. Beneath it she finds one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. It is a mirror with a blue hand carved wooden frame. In the frame are carved pictures of the beach and water Pokemon swimming gracefully. On top of the mirror's perfectly clear glass lays a card. Misty picks it up and begins to read it.

Misty: (reading note silently to herself) Dear Misty, I hope you like this gift. I spent a long time trying to find the perfect present before settling on this one. I know how much you love water Pokemon so I thought this would be the perfect gift. The lady at the store told me it had a history too. Supposedly, a long time ago a Prince made this for his girlfriend out of an enchanted tree. Later he was forced to go to war and was killed. The girl's love for him was so strong that the magic in the wood awakened and brought him back to her. I think the lady was probably just pulling my leg, but still I know how much you like all that romantic stuff and I thought you would find the story interesting. I hope you like your present. You're Best Friend, Ash Ketchum.

Tears begin to flow from Misty's eyes as she finishes the letter. She takes the plane old mirror over her desk down, and hangs Ash's mirror in its place.

Misty: Jessie, do you mind if I listen to some music for a little while?

Jessie: No, not at all. Go right ahead.

Misty takes out her CD player and plugs it into her speakers so she doesn't have to use the headphones. She quickly pops in her favorite CD and puts it on random play. After a few songs play, the CD switches to one particular song that brings tears to her eyes because it reminds her of the events of the past week. After a few seconds she begins to sing along.

Misty: (singing, looks into the mirror) **Why don't I like the girl I see, the one who's standing right in front of me? **(thinks of the fight she had with Ash) **Why don't I think before I speak? I should have listened to that voice inside me. I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind; to say the kind of things I said that night.**

**Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my love back, bring my love back to me.**

(thinks of when Ash left) **Why did I let you walk away, when all I had to do was say "I'm sorry"? I let my pride get in the way and in the heat of the moment I was to blame. I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind; now in the cold light of the day I realize.**

**Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my love back, bring my love back to me.**

(starts crying, looks into the mirror) **If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true, there would be two of us standing here in front of you. If you could show me that someone that I used to be, bring back my love, my love to me. **

As the chorus plays again Misty breaks down crying and collapses to the floor. Jessie gets out of her bed, walks over to her, and puts her hand on Misty's shoulder.

Jessie: (turning off CD player) It's ok Misty. Come on, let's go to bed.

Jessie helps Misty into her bed, and then lies down in her own. Soon they are fast asleep. Suddenly the room if filled with a warm blue glow that awakens Misty. She glances at the clock and sees that it has only been an hour since she fell asleep. But soon her concern for the clock is forgotten as she notices that the warm blue glow is coming from the mirror.

Misty: Jessie, wake up. Something weird is happening.

Jessie: (yawning loudly) This better be importan........(notices the mirror) what's it doing?

Misty: I don't know (gets out of bed) But I'm going to find out.

Jessie nods, and both girls slowly approach the mirror and gaze into the glowing glass. The glass ripples like water and their reflections are replaced with scenes of Ash and James.

Misty: What is it doing?

Jessie: And why is it showing us Ash and James?

Mysterious voice: Your love for these two boys is very strong.

Misty/Jessie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, what was that?????????

Voice: I am the voice of the one who grants wishes. I have looked deep within your hearts and see the love you both possess for the ones you lost. Your love's power has awakened me and now I will grant to you what you both desire most.

Jessie: The voice. It's coming from the mirror.

Misty: What's happening?

The glow from the mirror increases and fills the entire room with its light. Soon the room is so bright that Misty and Jessie can barely see. A low humming sound can be heard coming from the mirror. As the brightness increases so does the sound and pretty soon the two girls can hear nothing but the sound filling their heads.

FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misty opens her eyes and is shocked by what she sees. She isn't in her room anymore but downstairs in the living room. Wrapping paper lays strewn around her and a smashed cake sits on the table. Brock and her sisters stand there staring at her. And Ash, still alive and well, standing in front of her wiping chocolate icing away from his face.

Ash: Sorry Misty, I should have been more careful.

Suddenly Misty realizes what's happening. It's her birthday again. Everything is exactly the same as it had been. The mirror had kept its word and granted her greatest desire: a second chance at that one night, to try and make things right. But was everything that happened just a dream, like the dream she had awakened from the morning of her birthday, a time that seemed so long ago? Dream or not, Misty knew she had to do things right this time, to save Ash and James.

Misty: (smiling) It's ok Ash. I guess I kind of over reacted there a little. But after all, Chocolate and raspberry is my favorite flavor.

Ash: (smiling) You certainly have a weird choice of favorite flavors. (hands her the package he set down) Here, this is for you.

Misty holds the package in her hands and then begins to slowly tear away the paper to reveal the smooth glass of the mirror beneath.

Misty: Oh Ash. It's beautiful.

Ash: I knew you would like it.

Brock: It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed now.

Daisy: Goodnight Brock. (turns to Ash and Misty) You two better get to bed too. Lily, Violet and I will clean everything up down here.

Ash: Ok, I got to brush my teeth. (winks at Misty, and leans close to her ear and whispers) I'll meet you up stairs in a few minutes. (walks towards the bathroom and closes the door)

Misty heads up stairs, takes down the mirror in her room, and replaces it again with the one Ash gave her. She then gazes happily into the reflection.

Misty: Thank you mirror, for giving me a second chance. Now it's time to do what I should have done last night.

With that said, Misty leaves her room and heads to the balcony to wait for Ash.

Perspective: Jessie

FLASH!!

Jessie blinks repeatedly and looks around the room, surprised. She is no longer in Misty's room at the Cerulean Gym, but back at the hotel. James stands near the door holding their bags.

James: Are you coming Jessie? Meowth is waiting for us. It's time to go try and get the Pikachu again.

Jessie stares at her partner for a few seconds, then tears come to her eyes and she jumps forward to hug James tightly.

Jessie: (crying) Oh James, you're alive.

James: (sweatdrop) What are you talking about? When was I dead?

Jessie: (stops crying) It…must have all been a dream.

Even if it was a dream Jessie can't get over how real everything seemed and she hugs James tighter and continues to cry.

James: (puts his arms around her) It's ok Jessie. It was just bad dream. It wasn't real. (let's go of Jessie, takes a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and speaks into it) Meowth, cancel tonight's mission I have something more important to do. (puts it back in his pocket) Now let's go downstairs Jessie and you can tell me all about your dream.

Perspective: Misty

Misty hears footsteps behind her and turns around to see Ash approaching. He walks out onto the balcony and stands next to her.

Misty: I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.

Ash: I said I would be here, and I am. So what do you want to talk about?

Misty: (turns and looks at him) Ash, I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry.

Ash: For what?

Misty: For everything. For all the times I hit you, yelled at you, and called you immature. I'm sorry for all of that. And I'm sorry that I keep bugging you about the bike. (turns and looks out at the stars) I was really mad at my sisters for forgetting my birthday last year. But now I realize that I should actually be thanking them.

Ash: Why would you thank them for missing one of the most important days of the year?

Misty: (a little hurt) Don't you know what today is? It's not just my birthday. One year ago today, (turns to Ash) I met you. My sisters had forgotten my birthday and I was so mad that I ran away and decided to go become a water Pokemon master. I stopped by a river to fish and that's where I dragged you out of the water and you stole my bike. So I really should be thanking my sisters because if they hadn't forgotten my birthday then I would have been sitting at home instead of on the greatest adventure of my life. I've been using the bike as an excuse to follow you around, but I couldn't care less about it. I care about you.

Ash: You think traveling with me is the greatest adventure of your life?

Misty: (falls down in stupidity) Ash didn't you hear anything I said, Mr. Dense. I said I care about you.

Ash: (blushes) You did?

Misty: Yeah. (tears suddenly come to her eyes) I had a weird dream last night. I dreamed that we had a big fight and you walked out. Then there was a big accident involving TR and you were...(wipes her tears away) It was a horrible dream because I missed my chance to tell you how I really feel.

Ash: And how do you feel?

Misty: I...I...love you, Ash Ketchum.

Ash: (blushing REALLY red) You do?????????????

Misty: Yeah I do. And I know that you don't feel the same way, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm honest with my self and you about my true feelings. That's all I wanted to tell you tonight.

Misty turns to leave but suddenly feels a hand grab her shoulder.

Ash: Wait Misty

Misty: (turning around) What is it Ash?

Ash: You're wrong about one thing.

Misty: And that's what?

But instead of getting an answer Misty gets the surprise of her life. Ash wraps his arms around her and presses his lips against hers. All other things drift away from her mind as she wraps her arms around him and melts into his warmth. This is the moment she had been waiting for. A moment that, for awhile, seemed as if it would never come to pass, but now due to forces beyond explanation the moment had finally arrived and Misty wants to savor it forever. Ash pulls away and looks into her eyes.

Ash: I do feel the same way. I always have.

They were the words Misty had been waiting to hear for what seemed like forever, and right then they made her the happiest girl in the world.

Ash: Misty I've loved.....

Misty: (brings finger up to his mouth) Ash don't talk (looks deep into his eyes) just kiss me.

Misty wraps her arms around him once again and there lips meet for the second time. The thoughts of the world around them fade away as they stand holding each other close and kissing passionately under the glowing moon and the twinkling stares.

Perspective: Jessie/James

Jessie: And that's the whole story. Now you see why I was so upset.

Jessie and James sit at a booth in the hotel's cafe. There aren't very many people in the place. In the center of the cafe is a stage and a microphone where people can sing karaoke.

James: Well it was just a dream. No big deal. I'm still here aren't I.

Jessie: Yeah I guess so. But (eyes begin to tear up) it was so real and scary.

James: (thinking) I have to do something to cheer her up fast before she has a break down. (looks over at the karaoke machine) That's it! (out loud) I'll be right back.

Jessie: Please Hurry.

James: Don't worry, I will.

James walks over to the list of karaoke songs near the desk where you pay. He skims through until he spots the one he wants and then tells the guy controlling the machine what song to play and pays him.

Meanwhile, back at the booth, Jessie is starting to wonder where James went when a voice comes on over the loud speaker.

Announcer: We have a new customer eager to sing a little karaoke for you tonight. Please don't yell at him or beat him up like you did the last singer. That's all I have to say.

Jessie moves to a seat closer to the stage to get a better look at the sucker who is about to make a fool of himself trying to sing. Maybe it would help get her mind of her dream to watch him screw up. But she is very surprised to see the fool is James.

James: Before I begin I would like to dedicate this song to my partner Jessie, who is sitting right over there (points to her) Now hit it music man.

Jessie: (blushing big time, thinking to herself) What the heck is he doing, trying to embarrass me?

Even though she is a little embarrassed, she is still kind of curious as to what he is going to sing. Soon the music begins, James begins to sing, and Jessie is taken by surprise as to just how good he is.

James: (singing) **I guess you were lost when I met you, still there were tears in your eyes, so out of trust and I knew, no more than mysteries and lies. **

**There you were, wild and free, reachin' out like you needed me. A helping hand to make it right, I am holding you all through the night. **

**I'll be the one, I'll be the one. Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light. When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
  
I'll be the one...To hold you and make sure that you'll be all right. Cause my faith is gone, and I want to take you from darkness to light.**

**There you were, wild and free, reachin' out like you needed me. A helping hand to make it right, I am holding you all through the night.**

**I'll be the one, I'll be the one. Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light. When you feel like there's nowhere to run**

**I'll be the one...To hold you and make sure that you'll be all right.**

(walks across the stage and stands in front of Jesse's seat and looks down at her) **You need me like I need you. We can share our dreams coming true. I can show you what true love means, just take my hand baby please.**

**I'll be the one, I'll be the light, where you can run to make it right. I'll be the one, I'll be the light, where you can run....... **

**I'll be the one, I'll be the one. Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light. When you feel like there's nowhere to run**

**I'll be the one...To hold you and make sure that you'll be all right.** (bends over and extends hand to Jessie) **I'll be the one.**

Jessie blushes deep red as she grabs James's out stretched hand. He tugs her up onto the stage and stares deep into her eyes. The people in the crowd start to whistle and applaud.

James: I promise, Jessie, that I will never leave you. I will always stay by you side no matter what. You're my best friend and nothing could ever change that. All those other boyfriends you told me about left you because they thought you were too mean and nasty. But if they had stuck around just a little longer they may have gotten past your tough outer shell and seen the lonely sensitive woman who wants nothing more than to be loved. And (wraps his arms around Jessie) I'm here to give her what she wants.

Jessie: (tears of joy flow down her face) Oh James.

Jessie wraps her arms around James and kisses him passionately on the lips. The crowd begins to whistle and clap wildly. Jessie and James melt into each other, forgetting all other things around them, until…

Familiar voice: This is not appropriate material for a kid's show.

Jessie/James: (release from their kiss) What???? (see who it is) Oh no not you again.

Lydia: That's right. I, Lydia Karaoke am here to put a stop to this questionable material. This is a kid's show. Kids know nothing of love in this sense, therefore it is not an acceptable subject matter for a kid's show. Don't force me to pull you off the air.

Jessie: (really mad) I would like you to know that Pokemon is not just a kid's show. There are thousands of older Pokemon fans that would love to see a little romance thrown into the show and we are giving them what they want.

James: Yeah, now go bother the twerps and leave us alone.

Customer #1: Yeah go away censor lady.

Customer #2: Come on everybody lets teach her a lesson.

Customer #3: Yeah, it's mosh time.

Customer #2 gets up and starts some loud rock music in the karaoke machine. Suddenly all the people in the cafe drop what they're doing, run into the center of the room where Lydia is, and start moshing. The customer stops the music and everyone goes back to what they were doing before, leaving Lydia squashed flat and lying on the floor

Jessie: (sweatdrop) That's a tough crowd

James: (bigger sweatdrop) And a weird one (turns back to Jessie) Where were we?

Jessie blushes and smiles as she wraps her arms around him once again and they kiss passionately without anyone to interrupt them.

Narrator: Well it looks like another exciting adventure has come and gone for our heroes. Now it's time to say goodbye until the next poke.......

Meowth: Hey what about me. I barely got any lines at all.

Narrator: (ticked off) Don't start with me Meowth. You remember what happened in the last fanfic don't you?

Meowth: But you have to give me a bigger part PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: If you don't go away right now I will be forced to do something drastic.

Meowth: Oh please please please give me a bigger part.

Narrator: (really mad) ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pulls out a giant laser gun) Say hello to my super laser of death.

Meowth: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!

While the crazed narrator chases after Meowth trying to vaporize him, Ash and Misty show up.

Misty: Not again. This is just like last time. When will Meowth ever learn not to peg the narrator?

Ash: Why don't we just put the fanfic out of its misery now before everything gets out of hand again?

Misty: Ok (turns towards the audience) That's it for Pokemon today. Catch us next time. See ya.

The end

How did you like it? Wondering why this episode seems to not have anything to do with Episode 1? Well I can't tell you, after all (does best Xellos impression) that is a secret. Just trust me, it does fit into the story, you'll just have to read episode 5 to see how. Hahahahah, feel the power of foreshadowing!. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
